


Formality and Debauchery

by Risukage



Series: Estimeric Week: Shenanigans in Seven Parts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risukage/pseuds/Risukage
Summary: This week we celebrate one of our favorite Heavensward pairings with Aymeric and Estinien. Hell yeah!! With one prompt a day, you all get seven little one-shots that range from fluffy sweet to super spicy! Enjoy your meal. ;)Day 2 Prompt: Gala
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Estimeric Week: Shenanigans in Seven Parts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873489
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Estimeric Week 2020





	Formality and Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> //Aymeric has been invited to a party. He asks Estinien to go. Estinien isn't interested. ...Until Aymeric offers to sweeten the deal... :3//

Estinien folded his arms and leaned against the wall, scanning the room with a practiced, bored, and disdainful look. He didn't need to be here, it had been Aymeric that had been invited, and _of course_ he would go, he was just that sort of man. But he had asked him to go along as well, and Estinien immediately balked. What? Him, at a party? Really now, what did Aymeric think was-

And then that awful, wonderful man smiled in that way that only Estinien ever got to see, the look that was both sweet and smoky at the same time, promising him a reward if he went; name it, and Aymeric would do it for him. _Anything_. Innocuous or indecent, it would be his. This had made his pulse (and trousers) throb for a moment, and he agreed without thinking about it. He was then led to the shower to get cleaned up, and it was ten steps in before he protested, but that _smile_ , oh Halone have mercy, he could never say no to that smile. While they got cleaned up he thought about it, what it was he wanted out of this deal, and his own smile was dark and devious when Aymeric finally turned off the water. The dragoon grabbed and pressed the Lord Commander against the wall, growling into his ear while nibbling on it, whispering his desire, and he was satisfied at the soft gasp and shudder it produced. Aymeric's cheeks flushed with excitement and a little bit of coyness, kissing him deeply before agreeing to his request.

So here they were, at a fancy party, the reason for which Estinien had already forgotten (and didn't care about anyroad), while Aymeric flitted about like the azure and midnight social butterfly he was, talking with everyone and taking personal interest in their affairs. That was something that Estinien always found both baffling and amazing, that not only did the other man _genuinely care_ , but he also remembered everything! Sighing, Estinen pushed away from the wall and went to go find something to drink. Everyone was leaving him alone, at least, so he had that going for him. Though whether it was his reputation or the fact that he was wearing full plate where everyone else was in velvet and silk might have done something as well. Aymeric had pouted so prettily, asking him to perhaps try something formal for once, please? But he had already agreed to go, _not_ to wear formal frippery, and Aymeric would have to do a _lot_ to sweeten _that_ deal. He knew, deep down, that he would have if Aymeric had truly pressed the issue, but for now he conceded to Estinien wearing his armor, which had been polished and cleaned for the event. Aymeric had been very adamant that the helm and weapon would not come in with him, however, he was allowed to bring them along, just in case, he knew that there was peril everywhere, very well, but please leave them by the door so as not to bother the other guests.

Aymeric had been quite firm on making him a bit more presentable, however, and had insisted upon doing something with his hair. Momentarily, he had worried that Aymeric was going to come at him with ribbons and scented items, but thankfully, he had only pulled back some of the hair by his forehead and temples, tying it up into a neat ponytail, leaving the rest to hang loose. Estinien wouldn't admit it out loud, but it _did_ look rather nice, and it kept his hair out of his face, which of course, he would need to spot any danger. Of course.

Picking up a wine goblet in a gauntleted hand, he sipped the dark liquid carefully, feeling not quite at ease, but not quite as tense as he had been. This wasn't so bad after all, albeit a bit boring, and it was nice to see Aymeric enjoying himself. Without realizing it, he found himself mirroring the smile that the knight did, as Aymeric laughed and shared a small conversation with some lord and lady of...some noble persuasion. Not Estinien's business, so he didn't care. He paused mid-sip when Aymeric glided in his direction, a glass half-empty in his own hand.

"Thank you so much for coming along," he smiled, "it would have been lonely without you, I really shall make it up to you later."

Estinien's smile got slightly feral for a moment as he glanced at his companion over the rim of his own cup. "Damn right you will, you made a promise and I will make sure you keep it."

"Then if I may beg further indulgence, will you dance with me?"

This was asked mid-sip, and Estinien almost choked on his drink. "Wha- Wait, you know that I don't dance-"

"No, but you fight, and I have sparred often with you. I know how you move, as much as you are familiar with my movements." He extended a hand and gave him that smile that only he ever got to see. "Follow my lead and I shall not let you fall or falter."

Hesitating, Estinien wanted to refuse, but how could he? Besides, he could use this to his advantage later, and after draining his cup in one gulp he took Aymeric's hand and allowed himself to be led away. He felt a surge of panic rise up when he saw heads turn in their direction, but stomped it down hard. He was the Azure Dragoon, Isghard's strongest warrior. He hunted dragons and had told death to piss off so many times he'd lost count. He couldn't show any weakness, not here! Besides, how scary could dancing be, like Aymeric said, it was just sparring, but in synch, and...

His thoughts trailed off when Aymeric put a hand on his hip and smiled at him, that same one that belonged only to the dragoon, and Estinien forgot what they were doing for a moment. Noticing this, Aymeric laughed softly, and the sound made Estinien's stomach tangle up in delicious knots. "Trust me."

With a nod, the armor-clad man almost lurched drunkenly into the dance, but reminded himself that technically, this was a battlefield, one of politics and social customs, and it helped focus his mind to the matter at hand. Moving stiffly at first, he kept his gaze on the Lord Commander alone, mostly to try to tune out everyone and everything else, but then lost himself in those bright blue eyes and that warm smile and his gentle touch and... He didn't even notice when Aymeric pressed him, testing his skill, demanding more complex and daring moves, and each time Estinien reacted to and with his partner, flowing along with him.

To his surprise, he actually felt a twinge of disappointment when Aymeric slowed them to a stop, elated and excited, clearly having had had a wonderful time. "Splendid! Thank you, my dear," he sighed, and Estinien felt color creep into his cheeks at the words of affection. There was enough sound in the room to ensure that only he had heard (and knowing Aymeric, he had said it knowing exactly that!), but he still had a moment of concern that ears other than his own would have caught it. "Pray, indulge me a little longer, then we can return."

Stepping a little closer, Estinien's grin grew darker again as he reached under Aymeric's coat to hide him squeezing the other man's bottom _very_ firmly, and prodding at something that he had demanded be worn as part of his "reward." Aymeric gasped, his turn to blush, as Estinien growled with satisfaction. "How does it feel to have that in you? Knowing that you are being prepared for me, having something so naughty inside you, feeling it shift you as you walk, making you so hard but unable to act upon it in polite company. Oh, yes, I'll indulge you a bit longer, then you'll indulge _me_ the rest of the night." He let Aymeric go, enjoying the look of absolute _lust_ that Aymeric was unable to conceal for a second, then went to get another glass of wine. Hmm, maybe these parties _could_ be fun after all...

Finally excusing himself, Aymeric returned to Estinien's side, hugging his arm softly and guiding them back to Aymeric's place after retrieving Gae Bolg and his helm. They walked in silence, enjoying the cool tranquility of the night, and it wasn't until they were back at the manor and safely ensconced in the bedroom did Estinien press the other man against the door, kissing him deeply and roughly. "I will now take my reward," he growled, biting Aymeric's ear, and enjoying the way his member ached at the moan that the knight made. He pulled away to cup his partner's chin in his hand, the metal of his gauntlet digging gently into his skin. "You will do as I say, _my dear_. Strip for me."

He knew that Aymeric had both a praise and a dominance kink, going both ways. The Lord Commander delighted in being able to command him in bed, directing every action and showering him with affection and praise, which made Estinien simply _cum_ every fucking time. But he also enjoyed being the one to receive, and Estinien felt flattered and smug that he was the only person that the knight trusted him to do that with, to be able to completely and wholly submit, body and soul, and know that he was still safe. As such Aymeric's gaze dropped demurely as he opened his coat, shrugging it off, then began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Estinien sat down in a plush chair, an ankle over the other knee, watching with aroused anticipation. Gods, he was pretty, and had a body that was absolutely _sinful_. The only downside to being in armor like this is he couldn't touch himself while he watched, but that made the sweet ache of waiting even more delicious. Slowly, wonderfully, beautifully, Aymeric disrobed, finally standing nude before his partner, fully erect and wearing only a blush and a smile. Estinien beckoned him over and once more took the man's chin in his hand to kiss him.

"Service me."

This play of power, it never failed to make his blood dance in his veins. The most powerful and respected man in the city was now on his knees, freeing him from his trousers, prepared to pleasure him in any way that he demanded. Stroking the firm length that fit so neatly in his hand, Aymeric glanced up at his partner for permission, and at a nod, took him in his mouth, keeping eye contact as long as possible. _FUCK..._ Estinien moaned deeply at this; this man had a mouth that was a gift from the Fury and he almost blasphemously thanked Her for being so fortunate to enjoy it. He felt himself rising closer and closer to climax, with that hot, skilled mouth doing simply unspeakable things to him, and he traced a finger through Aymeric's hair, pressing gently but firmly, then wound a lock of hair around it.

"The bed, on your back."

Aymeric pulled away, ghosting a kiss to the tip as he stood up, and Estinien hungrily devoured the sight of his partner as he strode gracefully to the bed. Estinien's cock visibly twitched at the sight of Aymeric laying back, one arm over his head and the other hand running his fingers along the side of his own length, and it took no small amount of self-control to _not_ ravish him immediately. Bending over him, Estinien took Aymeric's hands and pinned them down together with one of his own over the other man's head, biting his neck and sucking to leave behind a dark mark. He twitched again at the sound that Aymeric made, that throaty, deep moan of pleasure, and he chuckled as he licked the mark and sat up a bit.

"More. Tell me what you want." He reached between the other man's legs for the object he had inserted before they had left, a heavy, steel plug with a faceted blue gem set into its flared base, something so delightfully debauched and lewd that when Estinien had gifted it to him some months ago Aymeric had first blushed to his ear tips before demanding that Estinien use it on him. Now he carefully grasped it with metal-clad fingertips, pulling it out partway and slamming it back in roughly, drinking in the sounds that Aymeric made. "Well? I cannot give you what you want until you tell me."

Licking his own lips, Aymeric's voice cracked for a moment, and then the velvet and honey returned, that deep voice so filthy and wonderful at the same time. "I... I want you to fuck me, hard... Take out that toy and...ahh-! And drive deep into me, using me until I cannot beg you for more or hold back any longer. To pleasure and take me until I cannot walk- Nngh-!" His erotic monologue was interrupted by Estinien's ministrations, continuing to tease him with the plug as he sucked, nibbled, and bit any exposed skin within reach. "I...want you to make me yours, to paint and fill me until we are both spent in body and soul, and..."

"...And?" asked Estinien, baring his teeth in a feral grin.

"...Please, I beg you, ser, make me wait no longer, please..."

The use of "ser" reached deep down into Estinien's brain and yanked _hard_ , and he growled with delight as he yanked out the toy and dropped it aside, gripping Aymeric's legs just above the knees to press them apart and almost into his chest. He probably should have used more oil, but he _needed_ him, and Aymeric did like it a bit rough... What had been used to lubricate the toy had been enough, and the knight gripped the sheets and moaned in a broken, desperate sound as he was penetrated completely in one thrust. Taking a couple of seconds to settle and set himself, Estinien set a hard, fast pace, as he had been anticipating this the entire night, and he _wanted_ him. Every sight and scent and sound that Aymeric could give he wanted to devour, and his deep thrusting was exactly what his partner needed as well, vocalizing his pleasure, demanding more and _more_...

His stamina was impressive, and he was capable of making love to him for hours when they were so inclined, but now, right now in this moment, he _desired_ , he _needed_ and was going to take his pleasure from his partner even as he gave it, once more feeling himself build toward climax. Aymeric continued to plead with him for more and harder and faster and- _oh gods, right there!_ The hitch in the knight's voice as Estinien hit that sweet spot inside over and over spurred him to greater heights, reaching deep for the last of his reserves, his hands now gripping Aymeric's hips as his gauntlets bit into the smooth flesh, simply _fucking_ him with abandon, until he felt his partner grow even tighter around him as he finally let go, and the _moan_ that Aymeric made as he orgasmed was too much, causing Estinien to give in to his own needs and fill his partner, bucking and rutting into him reflexively, no longer in control of his own body. At last he shuddered, completely spent, and he caught himself at the last second before collapsing atop the other man. Panting heavily for breath, it took a few more seconds for him to collect himself, and he reached up to gently brush Aymeric's cheek, smiling as the other man sighed and pressed into it.

"Are you...alright?" he asked, then had a moment of panic as he made sure that he'd not caused injury in his final throes, exhaling with relief to see red marks where he had dug in, but that he had not broken skin.

Nodding weakly, Aymeric gazed up at him dreamily. "Mm, yes, that was...amazing, my dear... Join me?..."

Unable to refuse such an earnest request (and finding himself almost too exhausted to stand!), Estinien removed his armor rather clumsily, scattering the pieces wherever they could be dropped, and sighed with relief when he had finally got it all off. He crawled over to drape himself across Aymeric, who hadn't moved, still enjoying the afterglow and was definitely enjoying that relaxed headspace that he knew as well from when he had himself been used in similar fashion. "Was that what...you wanted?" he asked, nuzzling into his neck and enjoying the scent of cologne, sweat, and his natural musk.

"Mm, most definitely, that was...more satisfying than I can express. Is it what you wanted as well?"

Allowing himself a rare, honest smile, Estinien nodded and played with a lock of Aymeric's hair. "Yeah, thanks. ...I might be inclined to attend more of those in the future, maybe..." he hedged, his demands already implied, and Aymeric chuckled, kissing him atop the head.

"Ask, my dear, and you shall have any reward you desire."

"...I desire you," was the whispered reply, and Aymeric felt the sharp prickle of tears; that Estinien was able to admit this out loud was an unexpected gift, and he hugged his partner tightly, wrapping around him and knotting his fingers into the silvery-white hair.

"Then you shall have me. All of me."

They lay there in silence, sharing the afterglow and stronger bond between them, until sleep took them both, still entwined in caring passion.

**Author's Note:**

> //If for whatever reason you think I'm interesting, I am the [Random Squirrel](http://randomsquirrel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [L33t Squirrel](https://twitter.com/L33tSquirrel) on Twitter. Contains reblogs of things I think are interesting and random acts of shitposting.
> 
> And if you want even more intersting (and often better!) stuff, and enjoy both reading and writing fanfiction, come join us over at [Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched & Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic). We're mostly focused on FFXIV but we have writers and readers from many fandoms and are there to not only read and write some great stuff, but hype each other up to do so, because darn it, fanfiction just doesn't get the love that it deserves! And be sure to leave kudos and comments for the people you read, too! Writers need that validation to keep making delicious, free content, all they ask to be paid in is your adoration. ;)//


End file.
